Carl
| placeoforigin = United States | relationships = Sonia (Girlfriend) Sarah Genatiempo (Girlfriend) | youtube = hymnofone | myspace = onewithharmony | actor = Craig Coyne | first = Uncle Dan | last = Catching Up, Closing Out | series = LG15 }} Carl Adams was a member of the Hymn of One. He had been known as both a friend and foe to TAAG, as well as Sonia and Sarah's former boyfriend. Background Carl was first seen as one of the party guests from the party that Jonas, Daniel, and Alex went to at Rebecca's house. Right before Jonas and Daniel leave, Carl tried to talk to Daniel about something, but Jonas and Alex pushed him away. The Uncle Dan (D-Bone Remix) video reveals that he was angry because Daniel interrupted an earlier conversation between him and his girlfriend, Sonia. Part of the Hymn Carl and Sonia later appeared with Bree in Sing With Me as apparently brainwashed members of the Hymn of One. They were also at the HoO seminar. Carl next appeared in FOLLOW YOUR HAPPINESS. Carl was a firm believer in the practices of the Hymn of One, and refused to hear Sonia's doubts about the religion. He believed that it was incumbent on him to help every person, even a homeless man he met on the street, to find his or her eternal song. His job within the HoO was to deliver Ceremony Babies to their adoptive parents. Jonas and Daniel witnessed Carl and Sonia delivering a Ceremony Baby first hand before being chased away by a Watcher. After Sonia switched sides and helped TAAG steal the Ceremony Baby back, she was beaten very badly by unknown HoO members. She told TAAG that Carl had been there too, "talking about the principles of the "Eternal Hand" and how Sonia had been given the secrets and had jeopardized everything" he also denied the existence of the Order. Carl was not seen or heard from by the TAAG for nearly a month, when he, along with Chris and Claudia, rescued Sarah and Jonas from the Lullaby Project truck they had been trapped inside of after a botched stakeout. Although Carl, at first, made taunting references to Jonas's "cat and mouse" analogies, he was later shown being friendly, offering the famished duo food and shelter after a tour the Lullaby Project encampment. After being ditched by Jonas, Sarah headed back to the Lullaby Project camp where she had been helping Carl and the others. Carl was seen in Sarah's video participating in "Song Circle" in which they all sat in a circle and was supposed to be listening to their internal eternal song. Later, Carl was seen with Chris and Sarah, welcoming Sarah into his "family" at Sarah's HoO party when she was planning to become part of the HoO. He was seen again several days later when Jonas and Jennie followed him and spied him talking to Lucy, then he approached them with coffee and told them he wouldn't deny that Dr. Hart was still around and delivered a letter from him to Emma telling them to meet him in the village the following Friday. The meeting ended badly, sending off a chain of chaotic events. Sarah and Sacred Spirit It was later revealed by Sarah, that she and Carl had slept together. He had given her a book at her HoO party with a poem written in Spanish on the inside cover professing his love for her. Daniel and Jonas located Carl, and discovered that he had begun a charity organization called "Sacred Spirit", but failed to find any connection between it and the Order. By the end of the week Carl visited the TAAG (and more so Sarah) to tell them that he left the Hymn Of One. Carl later revealed in Stock Options that, before his time with the Lullaby Project, he worked for Verdus Pharmaceuticals. He also provided TAAG with information on Bree's Mom, but was blamed when Gina was kidnapped upon locating her. TAAG continually acted hostile towards him, wary of his true intentions. Feeling guilty, Sarah attempted to get more information from him on Bree's Mom, but failed when Carl realized what she was doing. Carl asked Sarah if she felt anything for him, to which she answered: "I feel... comfortable, I guess.". This seemed to satisfy Carl, as when Sarah went to Catalina Island, Carl called her and offered to take her on a real vacation. Sarah accepted, and joined him at the next day. After discovering that they are on the Order's hit list, TAAG returned to the rented house to find Carl and Sarah drinking Margaritas and Carl wearing very little clothing. Carl said that his timeshare had expired, so they ended up coming there to party. However, TAAG did not act too hostile towards him, suggesting they were getting used to the idea of Sarah dating him. Sarah had not been taking Carl's calls as of late, and later admitted that being around Daniel again had confused her, but ultimately she said that she cared about him a great deal and he loved her. She revealed this while distressed over Carl's capture by the Salinas Campaign, who were threatening to kill him unless a member of TAAG turns themselves in. However, Carl was rescued by Emma, whom Salinas won't harm due to her trait positive status. Betraying TAAG When Sarah invited Carl to prom, only Emma immediately supported her decision, while Jennie and Gina expressed their concern over keeping their location as secure as possible. On prom night, however, Sarah showed deep humiliation for Carl's outfit and dancing, as well as annoyance at his constant e-mailing and cell phone conversations throughout the night. As a result, Sarah spent her attentions on Daniel. Later in the evening, Jonas took the group aside and informed them that he had seen Carl talking anxiously on the phone in his car. After searching Carl's glove compartment, Jonas discovered a recently dated swipe key to the Hymn of One Center, leading TAAG to the realization that Carl hadn't left the Hymn of One and could have already given the details of their location to the Order. Jonas immediately charged into the cabin and tackled Carl, knocking him unconscious. He was tied up by Jonas, but was later seen escaping with Lucy. After the group had scattered from the cabin, the remaining members of TAAG meet up and headed for the Hymn of One Center with Carl's swipe key. Once inside, the group found Carl, Edward Salinas, and Lucy presenting the footage of Gina's death to Lord Carruthers, Bree's Elder. However, the exchange was interrupted by Jonas, who rushed in with a gun. He pistol-whipped Salinas and stole the footage, which, ironically, revealed that Carl had spoken to Gina before her death, apologizing to her for putting them in danger. After Jennie stole documents regarding the Salinas campaign from Ross Thompson, it was revealed that Carl had been taking the funds from Sacred Spirit and funneling them into Salinas's personal bank account. Following the leak of this information, Salinas apparently commited suicide and Carl was captured by Jonas and Daniel and tied up at the rented house. TAAG tried to get Carl to talk, but become frustrated when they got next to nothing out of him. Carl only confirmed that Gina is "Gone", and said "you don't find Carruthers, he finds you." He also hinted that he was responsible for the murder of Elizabeth Avery. Despite Jonas's obvious frustration, the group decided to turn Carl into the police rather than kill him themselves. On June 20th, 2008, it was revealed that Carl had died by hanging in his jail cell. Notes *According to Nikki Bower, Carl was a big fan of chocolate, which she said, was not allowed by the Hymn of One. As a result of this, he had been smuggling in the "contraband" chocolate in order to satisfy his craving. Etymology According to behindthename.com, Carl is the German version of Charles, which means "man," but it's also thought to come from the Germanic element heri which means "army" or "warrior." Theories Follow this link for theories about Carl.